


Beth and Beth

by FireGire96



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Blood and Gore, Daddy Issues, Dark Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Selfcest, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Two Beths can serve as a problem for Rick Sanchez. Just the idea of them combining their skills and talents to push him around really grinds his gears! Nonetheless, he was ready for any sneak attack they had in mind... What he was not ready for was their potential love affair.ORBeth and Beth's Clone end up falling in love. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Beth Smith/Beth Smith, Beth Smith/Beth Smith (Rick and Morty), Diane/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty: The Rickshank Rickdemption), Morty Smith/Morty's Girlfriend, Rick Sanchez/Unity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Beth and Beth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Left_Handed_Rick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Handed_Rick/gifts).



> So I got the idea to make Bethcest fanfiction right after the latest episode of "Rick and Morty". However, I was never fully inspired. That is until I read Left_Handed_Rick’s “Call me Daddy” and found the song "Billionaire" by Yung Heazy. Now I have the will to make the following story, regardless of how choppy this first chapter came to be. So please enjoy the fanfic that is “Beth and Beth”!

Rick Sanchez called himself a lot of things.

He would glorify himself to be an entity. A god to be exact, compared to the rest of his peers. Due to his extraordinary ability to make the impossible possible, he has believed himself to never be compared to anyone, whether they be human or an extraterrestrial threat. Normally such praise would make any scientist appreciate the positive feedback delivered by strangers and those who wish to develop their knowledge of science. Rick was definitely the opposite.

He would find fans and those who wanted to work with him as nuisances. Besides, no one could ever compare or comprehend the talent life he withheld, let alone the machinery he always possessed. The blue-haired inventor was a “god” after all. Meaning he could also be established as a madman, or a genius, or in his own words “Doctor Who”. His high IQ was enough to make Rick Sanchez call himself many well-earned titles.

But a good father was not one of them.

Don’t get the man wrong. He was the master of every activity imagined. But being a functional parent was not one. He would know every time he looked into those black eyes that were possessed by his daughter, Beth Smith.

He’ll admit. There was always something about her eyes that reminded him of his wife. Those same damn raven black irises that judged him mentally but praised him verbally every fucking day. They disgusted him for the longest time, yet it was the closest thing he had to feel humane aside from a Morty. So he couldn’t blame himself that he would catch the fatherly love for his offspring. But damn, he thought. Was this it? Was the result of lust and parental issues for a sexy blonde woman another puny human who was letting her emotions get the best of her? If that was the case, he genuinely didn’t want anything to do with this abomination called his daughter…

However, he could sense some potential.

With his lover’s DNA was also his own DNA. The making of another god-like entity was deep within the weak-minded mother. And it begged to be awakened like a phoenix who had just experienced their first death. The lady had it all; a shitty life with a man who didn’t even know condoms or plan Bs existed. Two children who treated her like trash possibly because she had achieved a level of living they never could. And damn did she have the intelligence of a Sanchez! It was almost like she had possessed an IQ of 300.

But she would never expand on the endless possibility of accepting the call into the unknown. To bathe in the glory that is being a scientist. Being a Sanchez. That is until the greatest opportunity was hidden in the pits of the Smiths’ household;

A perfect clone.

It was funny. After a weird adventure into one of his greatest creations, Rick finally expected to have some relaxation when he promised Beth a wonderful life with the presence of a clone. A being that would be her as she explores the beauties of the universe and become the one thing he’s always asked for; The perfect daughter. He expected her to utilize her Sanchez blood and jump on the bandwagon without hesitation.

So why the fuck did she leave her destiny in his stained hands? The mother should have realized that this would be the worse mistake of her life. Of everyone’s lives. However, she didn’t, and neither did the smartest man alive. Until today… 

* * *

Rick Sanchez had sat in his barren lab that was the Smiths’ garage, contemplating making more dumb decisions and just giving up. She was back. The clone of Beth had returned home to cause hell. In his eyes, it was almost like Kylo Ren had returned to Han Solo and Leia Skywalker to cause chaos. Except he was Han Solo, and he had been stabbed in the heart once more. Damn, he really hated to make Star Wars’ references. But that’s honestly how he had felt. He now had not one emotionally disappointing daughter, but now he had two. And as if both of them being the same wasn’t enough, one of them was now a complete carbon copy of himself in his thirties. Emotionless, detail orientated, sarcastic but still had a sense of heroism.

And worse of all, she was a genius.

Her presence had disrupted the force- he means. It has now disrupted the ‘peace’ that has always kept the Smith Family stable. Now Morty and Summer have two mothers. Jerry now had two wives. Now Rick had two daughters… As if the presence of his robotic psychotic friend in his locker wasn’t enough to shake him to his core, the arrival of a smarter and honestly better Beth was coming to haunt his dreams… It didn’t matter anymore. Rick had to admit to himself that after fifty-three marvelous years of adventures, he was defeated. Jerry was back to being the man of the house. Morty has become smart enough to smell and sense the genius’ bullshit. And Beth was not afraid of him anymore now that she had a double to work off of. Shit. Even the fucking Galactic Federation didn’t consider them to be a threat! It didn’t matter. He knew this was coming eventually…

The blue-haired man simply began to stand up from his barren chair to exit his lab and approach his room. He needed a drink. Anything to help him escape the agony he was exposed to at that moment. So he strolled up the empty staircase towards his lonesome room, ignoring the daily activities of his family. He didn’t give a fuck about Jerry going to throw away his shitty invention or the fact Summer and Morty was watching interdimensional cable without him. He needed an escape pronto. So he approached his door, desperately trying to escape its henches, set one foot into his dark atmosphere and…

Heard Beth… Moan?

Confused but slightly concerned, the older man had a change of plans as his body performed a one-eighty twist to examine the source of the peculiar noise. He found himself being led to Beth and Jerry’s room, creeping carefully onto the scene to hear another moan. This time it was muffled by what seemed to be a soft piece of fabric. A pillow? No. it was too high in frequency and pitch to be something thick… A shirt. It had to be a shirt. His curiosity now taking control of his mind and body, Rick Sanchez finally decided to peek through the cracked door to find a sight that horrified him.

Beth and her clone, wrestling like animals in her bed, half-naked and fighting for dominance with their mouths. As his eyes went wide in disbelief, he couldn’t help but continue to watch in horror at the scenery. They had become possessed by lust, letting each others’ hands grace up and down the others’ bodies as if they were trying to find their weakness and claim victory. As he watched the cooler Beth lick and bite her copy’s neck furiously, it reminded him of his own moments he shared with his last lover. Granted, it wasn’t as intimate as what he was watching at all. Let alone not as disgusting either.

The scientist kept watching carefully like he was waiting for a change in an experiment. Only to hear the sound of pain escaping his weaker daughter’s mouth. Was she hurting her?! Fucking bitch. The clone Beth pulled away to stare at her prey in. Worry? Her eyes shook softly as they took in her bare-skinned other in silence. “Are you okay,” She asked quietly as her right pale hand shifted from the other’s left breast to her face to capture a single drop of sweat. Or was it a tear? It was too far for the man to put his finger on it. The housewife nodded at a fast rate of speed with a sheepish smile, laughing softly with her now relieved clone.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” His Beth whispered before delivering a quick peck on her clone’s lips, letting the latter simply slip into the warm feeling of her own embrace. It was so fucking disgusting to Rick. Watching his own daughter having sex with her husband would be considered a nightmare. But having sex with herself? That was him experiencing hell for the first time! It was already bad enough to have there been affection and so much care exchanged between each other. But nothing was worse than the next words he heard that caused him to invade his child’s room in utter horror...

“You can be as rough as you want. Daddy.”

“Okay, unacceptable,” Rick exclaimed as loud as he could, not giving a damn if Morty and Beth could hear him at this point. With the two pairs of black eyes staring upon their father in shock and bewilderment, the man continued. “G-G-Get the fuck off of my daughter, y-you heathen! Now! W-What do you think this is? Predestination?!” The two lovebirds immediately disbanded from making love as they grabbed for their clothes at the speed of sound. The Beth he was familiar with was clearly ashamed of what she was doing, however, the new Beth was anything but as she took her time to slip on her pants and ignore putting on her jacket, shirt, and gloves.

“D-Dad,” The shy Beth responded back loudly in utter embarrassment as her crimson cheeks refused to return to its normal shade of pale. “W-What brings you here? In my room of all places? That you never come into?... At all?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Her father answered sarcastically as he strolls closer to his daughters. “Why is my daughter having sex with her clone? When she has a husband? Who also sleeps in this bed and lives in this house? Y-You barely know this crazy bitch.”

“Yes, I know. But-.” “I got this,” The other Beth interrupted casually while finishing buckling the straps on her bra to conceal her bare chest. “Look, Rick. She’s been stressed. I’ve been stressed and haven’t been able to fuck anything in space. So when a sexually frustrated woman and another woman who hasn’t been getting any dick meet one another alone in a beautiful bedroom, what do you think will happen? A game of Uno?”

“That’s not an excuse, Beth,” Rick interrupted angrily. “You can’t just fuck anywhere you want, you gotta be discrete about it. A-And daddy? Really?! Are you so emotionally damaged that you go around and call yourself daddy to turn you on?!”

“Well, I can’t call her Beth. That would be weird,” His Earth child responded.

“Then call her BC, Beth Clone. Or CB, Clone Beth. Hell, even BS could suffice. You can even call her Mommy or Baby or Baby Girl! But Daddy?! That’s weird, Beth and I hope that you also didn’t call Jerry that when you guys are fucking. D-D-Disgusting!”

“Actually, Baby Girl doesn’t sound that bad for a nickname,” The new Beth whispered as she playfully nibbled on her other’s ear, producing a small giggle from her. “I mean. If he really wants me to have a general name, I’m okay with BC.” That was the last straw. Rick wasted no time to separate them harshly as he pushed the smarter daughter away without remorse. “Okay, Ethan Hawke. I want you out of my house as soon as possible. I will not let you two have sex under my nose and probably give birth to a messed up baby monster that can predict the future or something.”

“Are you really comparing us to Midsommar? That’s low even for you.”

“Now!” With a roll of her own eyes, BC casually passed Rick to walk downstairs, her shoulder gracefully slamming into her father’s as she exits through the front door. Beth watched in what seemed to be a glow of sadness before gritting her teeth in anger. “Trust me, Beth. You will be screwing up the dimensions and the universe with your sex drive.”

“Why can’t you ever let me be happy for once,” She yelled angrily, her eyes now wide in rage as she growled and pounced at her father. “Why do you have to ruin everything and make it about yourself!? Does the idea of your own child being happy scare you?”

“No, the idea of my daughter continuing to be a dumbass scares me.” Ignoring his remark, the beautiful blonde pushed her father out of her way to stomp out of her bedroom. He watched in confusion as she walks down the stairs towards the front door of the Smith residence. “Beth. Where are you going,” The genius father questioned sternly, his yelling with the combination of slamming doors causing his grandchildren to become a part of the argument. “I’m going to get BC back. And you’re not going to stop me!”

As she went out into the world, the blue-haired man watched in a stoic manner as his selfish tendencies and the last amount of human emotion clashed in his brain. It wasted him no time to sigh heavily and follow his daughter outside with a loud, “Hey, wait up. I’ll help you find her. Nothing better to do anyway.” As he took a single sip from his flask to get ready for the incoming bullshit, he was dismissed with a simple question that caused him to deliver a simple answer.

“Um, Rick? What’s going on?

_“Your mom is fucking herself.”_


End file.
